


Sleepy Cuddles With Your Omega

by DiamondSketcher



Series: Alpha Connor and His Sweet Omega Hank [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Can be read as either Android or Human Connor, Cute, Cute Hank Anderson, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Nesting, Omega Hank Anderson, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Hank Anderson, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondSketcher/pseuds/DiamondSketcher
Summary: Connor's tired and wants to cuddle with his mate.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: Alpha Connor and His Sweet Omega Hank [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004550
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	Sleepy Cuddles With Your Omega

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a self-indulgent drabble I wrote
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It’s been a long day.

Connor stepped inside the house and slumped against the closed door. He let out a tired sigh.

Work at the precinct was torture today. As a lieutenant, usually there’s a lot of paperwork to be done. However, there seemed to be twice as much today. The alpha also suffered from a headache all day. Even worse, Reed would not leave him alone, hassling him. At one point, Connor growled at the beta, reminding him who was the superior officer.

_And_ he didn’t want to think about the new omega intern trying to seduce him. She wouldn’t stop touching him and ignored his mating mark. Connor had to take her to Fowler, who reprimanded her and threatened her with an end to her internship if she didn’t clean up her act.

All he wanted was to cuddle with his omega.

The sound of paws clicking had him looking up at his large Saint Bernard running towards him. He smiled and went down on his knees and held his arms out. The dog slammed into him and knocked him over, slobbering him with licks. Connor laughed and pushed him off after a few minutes of scratching the dog’s head. 

“Hello Sumo! Where’s your mommy?”

The alpha tried to listen for his mate, but didn’t hear anything; although, he could scent that Hank was in the house.

Connor stood up and looked around. Mostly, nothing was out of place save for a few missing blankets that were usually thrown over the couch. He smiled softly, figuring out where his mate was. He gave Sumo one last pat before making his way to their shared bedroom. 

Silently, he turned the doorknob and opened the door gently. The alpha grinned at the sight he was greeted with.

Hank was curled up on the large circular bed the couple purchased specifically for this reason. He had a mound of blankets, Connor’s clothing, and pillows. He was buried under some blankets and his nose was nuzzled in some of Connor’s shirts. He snored softly, hugging a [large dog plushie](https://www.amazon.com/ERDAO-Giant-Pillow-Stuffed-Animal/dp/B07TSHVDDZ) the alpha bought for the omega jokingly.

Softly, Connor took off his shoes and coat and put them in their closet. He crawled onto the bed and burrowed under the blankets with his mate, hugging him from behind and nosing at the nape of his neck. He sniffed his neck, the scent of his mate allowing him to relax and release the tension from work. He growled contently, completely at peace.

“Mm, Connor?”

The alpha felt his mate shift. He watched Hank shift until they were face to face, his mate’s blue eyes blinking sleepily. Connor leaned forward and pressed his lips against Hank’s. They didn’t deepen the kiss, gently kissing. After a few minutes, the alpha moved to his mate’s mating bite, nosing there. He heard his mate softly sigh in happiness. Connor leaned back and smiled.

“Hello my love.”

The omega grumbled and burrowed his face into Connor’s neck. He adjusted himself so that he was laying on top of Connor. The lieutenant placed one hand on his neck and the other on his back, rubbing his mate. 

They fell back asleep, completely comfortable and unwilling to move.


End file.
